"Lola" by Iggy Azalea
"Lola" is a song by Australian rapper Iggy Azalea, released as the lead single from her fifth extended play Wicked Lips (2019). The song is a collaboration with British singer Alice Chater. Lyrics Loaded gun, that's how she feels Hard as stone, she aims to kill She hides her fears and burns it all You can't get even, you'll be lost I'm saying, 'Hey, Lola!' She can get a little jealous Oh, loca She can be a drama But her soul is pure Drowns in tears but keeps on shining Just keep on shining Oh, Lola, Lola, hey I love drama and rumors I like talking my shit Can't stop cuttin' people off Get my scissors, lil' bitch I just keep laughin' at your pain, no novacane Need a padded room and chains, I'm out my brain Might need a straight jacket 'Cause all my thoughts are doin' backflips Look, I'm pretty, I'm petty, I pop like confetti 'Cause shit can get deadly, so don't make me jelly I been on my worse, I let bridges burn You hoes never learn you scared go to church Don't open your mouth, I'm a jawbreaker Been in car chases, I'm a lawbreaker I'm insane, might regret it later But don't you love my bad behavior? You love how I hold grudges Might throw some punches But you're not judgin' I'm your psycho You love how I talk crazy then call you baby No, you can't tame me I'm your type, so I'm saying, 'Hey, Lola!' She can get a little jealous Oh, loca She can be a drama But her soul is pure Drowns in tears but keeps on shining Just keep on shining Oh, Lola, Lola 'Hey, Lola!' She can get a little jealous Oh, Loca She can be a drama But her soul is pure Drowns in tears but keeps on shining Just keep on shining Oh, Lola, Lola I'm an angel and a demon Happy when I act the meanest I think like all my nights are sleepless This feels like paradise and dreamin' He said, 'Lola girl, you're evil'' Well, maybe you the reason Found my lover, it's killing season Might choke you 'til you barely breathin', look I'm Loca, la Vida Loca, no controlla' I'm colder than Nova Scotia, Minnesota Ain't sober, don't get me started Got a motor, my motive is bipolar thought I told ya' Cut-throat, yeah, I'm hard to handle Got a short fuse, don't light my candle Might tell a lie just to start a scandal I'm a loose cannon with a lot of ammo You love how I hold grudges Might throw some punches But you're not judgin' I'm your psycho You love how I talk crazy, then call you baby No, you can't tame me I'm your type, so I'm saying, 'Hey, Lola!' She can get a little jealous Oh, loca She can be a drama But her soul is pure Drowns in tears but keeps on shining Just keep on shining Oh, Lola, Lola 'Hey, Lola!' She can get a little jealous Oh, loca She can be a drama But her soul is pure Drowns in tears but keeps on shining Just keep on shining Oh, Lola, Lola Lola, I don't blame you I'm the same as you Just don't let 'em change you Or tighten up your screws Yeah, I'ma do it my way or the highway Lookin' at you sideways in a valet Always thought the wrong way was the right way Like to see my side piece on a Sunday Nanana, slow down, slow down Lalala, my playground, playground Yeah, I'ma do it my way or the highway Lookin' at you sideways in a valet Always thought the wrong way was the right way Like to see my side piece on a Sunday I'm saying, 'Hey, Lola!' She can get a little jealous Oh, loca She can be a drama But her soul is pure Drowns in tears but keeps on shining Just keep on shining, mmm, mmm Oh, Lola, Lola 'Hey, Lola!' She can get a little jealous Oh, loca She can be a drama But her soul is pure Drowns in tears but keeps on shining Just keep on shining Oh, Lola, Lola Why It Rocks #Unlike her previous blunders, this song was actually a huge improvement that was praised by both the audience and critics alike. #Iggy actually sounds good on this track as her flow and lyrics seem to have improved since "Survive the Summer" and "In My Defense". #The hip hop instrumental sounds very well produced and even it hinted with latin dancehall flavors within a hip hop and trap beat. # The lyrics are surprisingly done well telling the metaphorical story of a girl named Lola who is almost driven mentally unstable by her jealousy and her obsession and love for drama. They may be a tad confusing at times, but it's much better than being given another flex or booty anthem from Iggy. # Alice Chater's voice works wonderfully for the song's intro and chorus. # The music video (co-directed and co-edited by Azalea herself) is actually quite good with some eccentric yet creative costume choices, whimsical camera shots and settings, and somewhat bizarre effects. And for once it doesn't have Iggy and company constantly showing off their bodies. Bad Qualities #The song did not chart well overall and ended up flopping hard after a couple weeks. Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:2019 Category:2010s Category:Decent Songs Category:Iggy Azalea songs Category:Hip hop Category:Trap Category:Pop